Growing Up Potter
by totalllyhermione
Summary: Sorry for the lamest title ever! Mostly centers around Lily but there will be bits about the rest of the cousins and siblings as well. Rated T to be safe.
1. Don't lose your spleen

Lily Luna Potter was steaming. After a summer full of pranks from Albus and Scorpius you think she would'e expected this one. Guess not.

"Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy you flaming git!" Lily Luna screamed as she chased Scorpius and her truly terrified brother Albus around the house. The two 12 year olds ran outside into the family's bushes but they were to slow for Lily who had spent the majority of her childhood chasing various older siblings and cousins and therefore had the speed and agility of a professional seeker. Except she was on her feet. Being the ultimate revenge master she was she looked around and pretending to give up went back inside.

Albus knew the possibility of this being a trick to get the best revenge possible but Scorpius had only one summers experience and fell for the trick. Scorpius led Albus inside. They didn't see Lily and went up to Albus' room. Scorpius lay down on the makeshift bed he had been using all summer.

"Your sister is a raving lunatic. I seriously thought she was going to kill us."

"Well we did make her skin glow in the dark" said Albus weighing each work carefully in case Lily decided now was the time to get her revenge.

"It's easily reversible"

"She didn't know that"

"She still was going to kill us."

"It's ginger rage, James has it too."

"Okay. Note to self: Albus is the only sane one in his family"

Lily took Malfoy's distraction in talking as the perfect opportunity to strike. She jumped out from under Albus' closet and punched Scorpius in the gut. Scorpius sputtered for a minute before wheezing out "That didn't' hurt" Both Potter kids laughed at his pathetic attempt at nonchalantness. "What? It didn't hurt" said Scorpius regaining his breath.

"Said the boy already developing the bruise! Now change me back before I punch you again."

"Fine" said Scorpius who tapped Lily on the head and her skin changed color for a florescent glow in the dark yellow to pale. Lily stomped out of the room across the hall and slammed the door to her room.

"That went considerably well." Said Albus who smiled at his injured friend.

"My spleen died today. It will be missed" Scorpius replied.


	2. Clean the House

A week after Scorpius nearly lost his spleen Lily her Hogwarts letter and Albus, James (her oldest brother) and Scorpius all got their book lists. Even though Lily had known since she could crawl that she would go to Hogwarts it was still exciting.

"Mum when will we go to Diagon Alley?" she asked her mum who she shared the same ginger hair and pale skin with.

"Next week I think" answered her mum

"Next week is when we board the train!" she said

"Oh well guess you'll have to stay for one more year then."

"Mum!" Lily said loudly, exasperated. Her parents had been pulling the "stay for one more year card" all summer.

"Ok we'll go on Wednesday."

"Why not today?"

"You have too much to do today. Like cleaning up after a summers worth of adventures. You too Albus and Scorpius, you will not be invited back if this house is in the same repair it was at the beginning of the summer."

"Yes ma'am" sighed the three children. James snickered at their misfortune but he had judged too soon.

"And James," said his mother turning to face him "Don't think I haven't seen your room in the last month" James, grumbling to himself turned and sprinted up the stairs.

The house really was trashed. It was amazing that Ginny hadn't made them clean up sooner. The kitchen was a whole different color from when the summer started, the living room couches were on their sides, and the dining room was splattered with random splotches of white from when Albus and Scorpius had chased Lily around the house with platinum blonde hair dye.

"How are we going to fix all this" whined Scorpius.

"The same way you did it. With magic" said Ginny

"But we're not allowed" said Lily innocently.

"Didn't stop any of you all summer." Replied Ginny who left the room to check on James' progress.

"I still have no idea how the hair dye bottle exploded." Said Albus.

"That might have been me" said Lily

"Accidental magic" groaned Scorpius looking at the walls of the dining room with disgust.

All three of them spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house and painting over all of the random splotches and wrong colors in all of the walls of the house. Of course Albus had enchanted all three paint brushes to work themselves but that didn't mean there wasn't more to do. Such as picking up misplaced magical artifacts that had been doing their own damage.

Scorpius lay down on his makeshift bed that night the most tired he had ever been in his life. But looking back on it it had been the greatest 2 months of his life.


	3. Diagon Alley

Wednesday had come. The Malfoy's were going to meet them so they could spend the last 3 days of summer with their son. But first of all they were going to get school supplies. They flooed into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Ron and George and also to pick up Rose, Hugo, and Fred to get their school supplies. Hermione was working and Angelina was helping out in the nearly full shop. A slew of children looked up at the newcomers but no one paid much attention. Then Ginny took James, Fred, Albus and Hugo who all needed new robes into Madame Malkins. Ginny would also pick up Lily's new robes, which had been fitted earlier in the summer. Rose, Lily and Scorpius went to Flourish and Blotts to get school books but Scorpius and Lily just sat down while Rose went through and found everyones school books. Rose looked over at Scorpius and Lily talking and grumbled to herself; Not that she couldn't deny that she liked feeling responsible and she loved looking through the shelves of books.

"I don't want to go back to my house." Said Scorpius.

"Why?" said Lily "At my house you have to clean stuff and you have to share a room and you don't have your own house elf and your bed is some pillows on the floor."

"Well my house is big and empty and my parents aren't the loving types and it's always quiet"

"Oh. It's only three days and maybe your mom will let Albus come over for winter holiday or something"

"Maybe you could come too." Said Scorpius "It would be hilarious to see what my mother does when you exploded something."

"You know your bruise is starting to wear off. Maybe you need a refresher." Said Lily.

"Point taken"

Ginny and the boys walked in just then. It was a good thing Rose had already picked out everybody's books because the clerk was wide eyed at the 5 Potter/Weasley boys who had a knack at driving away customers with their antics. Ginny bought the books and led the kids out of the bookstore.

"Fred would you mind taking Lily to Ollivanders? Let me have your list and I'll get your potion supplies."

"I don't need anything for potions. Come along Lily" said Fred

"Are you sure Freddie?" Said Ginny

"Yeah, my supplies from last year will do." Said Fred who started walking briskly in the other direction.

"Fred Weasley, you sent your father a letter last year complaining about your lack of potion ingredients, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, Aunt Ginny please just… I really _don't_ need anything"said Fred as he walked Ginny towards the ancient wizards shop.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily

"Nothing Lil's. Now come on"

Lily brushed off Fred's odd behavior and followed him. When they entered the shop there were several other kids, presumably first years, in the shop. It was about 20 minutes before Ollivander even got to her. When he saw her he wasn't surprised.

"Lily Potter. You look just like your mother. Maple, Dragon's heartstring core, 10 inches. Good for hexes, which I hear she has a knack for. Yours won't be hard to find." Ollivander was right. He went to the back of the store and brought out a wand, and handed it to Lily. She waved it thinking of her mum's favorite spell, and murmured the incantation. The people in the shop moved in slow motion. She released the spell and looked at Ollivander.

"That is definitely the right wand." Ollivander handed her the wand. " Pear wood, and Thestral tail hair. Unyielding. Nice to see you Lily!" Fred paid and they walked out of the shop. We're meeting your mum and the Malfoys at the stationery store. Lily and Fred were walking down the street when the sign for Eyelops Owl Emporium caught her eye.

"Fred wait out here" she demanded.

Fred stood obediently outside the shop while she ran in. Her dad had given her money for an early birthday present and she had decided on a pet. Of course they had Circe the family owl, but she wanted a pet to take to Hogwarts. Inside the shop there were dozens of shelves filled with cages of rats, tanks of toads, and about three-dozen cats.

"One of our cats had kittens a couple weeks ago," Said the kindly looking witch behind the counter "would you like to see?"

Lily, being a girl, nodded vigorously. The witch led her behind the counter to the back room. The mother cat was black and white. Her kittens were a mix of black and white, and ginger. They looked about 6 weeks old.

"Ohhh they're so cute!" said Lily. The witch smiled.

"Tell you what. It's a little early, but I'll sell you one."

"Will it hurt the kitten?" said Lily

"No. It'll be fine, just might be a little small."

"That's okay." Said Lily.

"Pick one out." Said the witch.

Lily looked at the kitten. She selected a little ginger girl.

"Five Galleons" said the witch.

Lily gave the money, picked up the kitten and went outside.

"What took you so long?" said Fred.

"My early birthday present." She replied simply.

"I'm not carrying it," Said Fred eyeing the kitten "but it is extremely adorable" he looked at his watch "And your mother is going to kill me!"

They walked toward the stationery store.

"See you Sunday Scorpius." She said waving goodbye to her brother's best friend.


	4. Hogwarts Finally

**Just want to say I don't own the fabulous universe of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling gets all the credit for such genius. There are like 2 characters that are mine and I don't expect anyone to steal them but if you do Karma or something bad. Kk.**

"Ginny, Harry" called My Uncle Ron.

My parents followed me over to my Aunt and Uncle who were standing with my Uncle George, and my Uncle Bill.

"Hello strangers." I said "fancy meeting you here"

"Ready for School Lily?" asked my Aunt Hermione

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Ginny had James set her stuff on the train while I carried Clementine (her kitten). I took her stuff and put it in a compartment with Rose and Albus and Hugo's stuff than went back outside to say goodbye.

While hugging my parents Uncles, and Aunts she spotted Scorpius and waved to him. He didn't see me but I knew he would sit with us on the train.

I told her dad and mum goodbye and sat down in her compartment and talked to Hugo excitedly while Albus, Rose and Scorpius finished saying their goodbyes.

When the train finnaly started to speed off Rose walked in and sat down, shortly followed by Albus and Scorpius who were deep in conversation about Quidditch. I personally rooted for the Falmouth Falcons. I was a fan of rough play and their motto ("Let us win, but if we don't win let us break a few heads"), but Scorpius liked the Montrose Magpies while Albus took after Uncle Ron's love of the Chudley Cannons. Who were still terrible.

Rose ignored the two boys and picked up a book. Following her example I read parts of Standard Spells year 1. And tried a few of the simpler ones. The levitation charm for example was particularly easy for her. Rose looked over at her and smiled.

"Exactly what we need in this family. Another extremely powerful witch."

I smiled with her. Rose was brilliant and incredibly talented. She thought I was good, which was higher praise than if the same words came from somewhere else.

"Thanks Rose"

"It's true."

By this point Scorpius and Albus had stopped talking about Quidditch and started to talk about the upcoming school year. They were going to try out for Quidditch. I knew they would make it on the team. Slytherin had been pretty bad the past couple years according to my family. They needed new-old blood. Crabbe and Goyle were not cutting it.

The train finally stopped and the 5 of them changed into their robes quickly. Lily headed out and followed the call of "Firs' Years" from an old family friend Hagrid.

"Ello' Lily. Ello' Hugo" He said to the cousins. Lily liked Hagrid but always felt particularly tiny around him. She was small for her age anyway. She stepped into a boat, Hugo right behind her. Hugo was followed by two giggling girls. Lily rolled her eyes. She had thought girls were over the whole Potter/Weasley thing. Guess not.

She followed Hagrid to the enormous door. It was easily the size of her house. Hagrid pulled the door open and led the first years up a staircase to Professor Longbottom.

"Good Evening students." Neville started the annual speech. "From here you will be led to your sorting. You will be sorted into houses. Here your house will be your family. You will earn points for triumphs and lose point for misbehavior. Good luck everybody!"

From here they were led into the Great Hall in front of all four tables. Neville began to call the names.

"Hugo Weasley" Hugo walked up to the stool, sat down, and Neville placed the hat on his head.

"_Another Weasley" _groaned the hat "Gryffindor" it said lazily,

"David Ackerly"

"Ravenclaw"

"Allison Barbary"

"Hufflepuff"

"Janice Carmichael"

"Ravenclaw"

"Scott Creevey"

"Gryffindor"

It went on like this until they finally called Lily's name.

"Lily Potter" Lily stepped up to the stool and sat down. Neville placed the hat on her head and suddenly she heard the hat in her head.

"Another Potter, the youngest it seems, smart as a whip, extremely powerful, brave soul, and pureblood, It seems you could succeed in any house." Lily kept her thoughts quiet but she really wanted to be in Gryffindor, with her family, and friends. The hat seemed to since this.

"Gryffindor!"

My large family was cheering really loudly. Which had quiet an effect. I sat down next to them and the next kid was called.

"Delaney Greengrass"

This girl looked spacy. She was wearing red keds. I recognized the name. And the girl. Then I remembered, she was Malfoys cousin!

She sat down on the stool and was swinging her legs ,which was very distracting, while the hat contemplated her head.

The girl sat on the stool for at least five minutes. I could see the hat was wrestling with whatever Delaney was thinking. People started to look restless and whisper which grew into a dull roar. Headmaster Rosel looked as though she was about to explode. Finally the hat and Delaney had reached a decision.

"Gryffindor" screamed the hat.

Delaney came and sat next to me. She had the same brown/blonde hair as her aunt and it was slightly curly.

"Hullo Lily" she said to me

"Oh, Hi Delaney," I replied. "What took so long?"

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I was not going to be in Slytherin, I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. The hat agreed I could've gone there but he still wanted me in Slytherin. Finally we came to a compromise in Gryffindor."

The sorting ended and the feast began. Hugo had his father's appetite and ate like he had never seen food before. In fact my family was all like that. You would never know that our grandmother kept us so well-fed it was a miracle we weren't all obese. When the feast ended the head girl, my cousin Dominique (of course) led us up to the entrance. But instead of the fat lady portrait being there a portrait of the marauders was up. They greeted me and all my other family. I waved to my granddad James and he smiled. He looked just like dad. We went into our dormitory and Delaney's bed was next to mine. We changed and went to bed, stuffed from the feast and tired. School was pretty much a family reunion. It's a good thing we're fun people. Clementine curled up next to my head and we fell asleep.


End file.
